


It's in his jeans...

by kaminikaku



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), SMAP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi Kazuya was walking to the train station when Kimura Takuya pulled over. Just what did Kimura want exactly? Was it in his jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in his jeans...

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fulfill a request made by sibylblack on the Birthday Bandwagon challenge being held over at lj community capslock_turtle. She requested something with Kamenashi and Kimura Takuya, and this is what I came up with. Hopefully it's cute and short, and a little bit funny.

Kame started walking faster as the car trailed him slowly.

He turned the corner and behind him so did the car.

It was definitely following him.

His backpack felt really heavy, stuffed with practice clothes and his latest drama script and three pairs of shoes and he wasn't sure he could make a run for it. He also wasn't willing to dump the backpack, because two of those three pairs of shoes were his favourites.

Besides, his subway station was just up ahead.

He walked faster.

The car accelerated.

Then stopped in front of him.

A black car. With tinted windows. One of which was opening.

Surely no one would try and abduct an up and coming young Johnny from the street? Surely? They'd been warned never to get into cars with strangers because who knows when a deranged fan might try and sell them into that other euphemistically called 'entertainment' practice, but surely he was safe in broad daylight?

“Kame?”

Kame gripped his backpack straps tighter and got ready to run.

“Kame?” the voice called again and this time he risked a look in the window.

Oh. My. God.

Kimura Takuya looked back at him, sunglasses pulled down his nose to reveal his eyes and a small smirk curled his lip.

Kame took an involuntary step back.

“Want a ride?”

Kame managed to stare blankly and then nod.

“Get in.”

Kame tried to make his feet move, but they wouldn't.

Kimura opened the door, and without conscious thought Kame stumbled forward into the car.

“Seat belt.” Kimura waited until his numb fingers had finished buckling. Beside him the electronic window silently rolled up and  
Kimura drove away from the kerb.

Kame subtly pinched himself as hard as he could. Just to make sure that he wasn't asleep on a couch somewhere and Koki was whispering weird things into his ear and hoping to make Kame talk about them in his sleep.

He pinched harder then looked to the right. Kimura Takuya was still sitting there ... hands on the steering wheel, and now he was looking back at him and Kame quickly pulled his gaze back to his own hands.

“So.” Kimura stretched the syllable out a little bit longer than necessary and Kame felt his stomach turn over as he thought of all the things he could possibly be about to say.

“You really do look like a turtle with that backpack.”

OK that was unexpected. His backpack was green though, so fair call...

“I wasn't sure it was you at first.”

Wait, Kimura could recognise him by sight? Really? From the back?

“Where were you going?”

“Train station.” Kame managed to get the words out through his numb lips.

“I see. Going home?”

Kame nodded. “Yes.” He took a deep breath and told himself to focus. “They let me out of practice a bit early so I could revise my lines for the drama. I want to be perfect when I get to the set.”

“I heard about that. Congratulations. I'm sure you'll work hard.” Kimura flipped the indicator on, and the car turned right. “So would you mind if we make a little detour?”

“That's fine,” Kame stuttered and wondered where he had ever given the impression that he would ever try and dictate anything to Kimura.

“I have something I want to show you.”

**

Fifteen minutes later, Kimura stopped the car in a high rise parking lot. “Do you have a mask and glasses?” he asked.

Kame pulled them silently out of his backpack and Kimura grinned. “I'm glad to see you come prepared.” He pulled his own mask over his mouth and added a heavy pair of black glasses of his own. “You can leave the backpack. Come on.”

Kame climbed out of the car, and trotted after Kimura towards the elevator. He had only a vague idea of where they were. He thought they could be in Kichioji, or maybe Azabu Juban? Somewhere with lots of interesting shops that he couldn't afford to shop in....

The elevator took them down to street level, and he followed Kimura down the block and around the corner and then into the first alley on the right and up some stairs into a little boutique called Rizing Star. Kame was fairly sure that every item in here would cost more money than he had made in his entire life. Possibly more than everything his brothers had earned in their lives too.

Kimura greeted a man sitting behind the counter with a smile and a nod. “Hello Takahiro. It's been a while. How have you been?”

Takahiro looked up in surprise. “Kimura! Long time no see! What bring's you here?”

“I thought I would drop be to see you, my old friend. Plus...I have a new friend you may find interesting.” Kimura gestured at Kame who was doing his best to stand behind him and blend into the background.

“I see. Just let me close up for this.” Takahiro hit some buttons on the cash register, then locked the door behind them. “There that should give us some privacy.”

Kimura pushed Kame forward. “This is Kamenashi Kazuya. Kame, meet Kawaguchi Takahiro.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kame stuttered and Takahiro raised an eyebrow.

“One of your Juniors?” he asked Kimura.

“Yes.”

“Hmmm.” Takahiro stepped back and his eyes raked over Kame. “Turn around.”

Kame gaped at him and tried to convince himself that this was perfectly normal.

Kimura put his hands on his shoulders and turned him gently. “Spin around slowly,” he commanded.

Kame gulped and did as directed.

“Oh my,” Takahiro said.

“I know,” Kimura said smugly.

“This.” Kame yelped as two hands firmly cupped his butt. “This is definitely it.”

“What do you mean?” Kame scrambled out of reach. “What do you mean this is it?”

Takahiro and Kimura exchanged glances. Then nods. Finally smiles.

“We are going to make you a star.”

Kame stared back. “How?” he asked suspiciously.

Takahiro gestured at the wall behind him. “Look over there.”

Kame turned and saw rows and rows of jeans stacked neatly in boxed shelves. Could it be....

“Takahiro has made every pair of jeans I have worn in the last ten years.” Kimura turned around with a flourish. “Including these.” Kame filed away into his memory the little bounce he made on stopping, and vowed to practice it in the mirror when he got home.

Wait. That would mean.... “You mean Kawaguchi-san made all your jeans while you were Best Jeanist?”

“Every last one.”

“And I have been looking for my next challenge since they inducted Takuya into the Eternal Jeanist Hall of Fame.”

Takahiro pulled a single pair of jeans from the shelf. “Put these on.”

Kame took the jeans and disappeared into the changing room. When he emerged, self consciously pulling at the waistband, Takahiro slapped his hand away.

“Walk,” he commanded and Kame did.

Kimura and Takahiro exchanged long suffering glances. “Like this,” Kimura said, and strutted across the room. “Swing your hips just a bit. Feel the floor as you roll your heel up.”

Kame tried, and around five minutes later, Kimura stopped him. “Better.”

The blush that coloured Kame's cheeks was bright enough to qualify as tomato red.

Takahiro slipped a tape measure around his waist. “These are almost perfect. Length wise they work. Style wise, they work too. The problem is here.” The tape measure dropped to his hips. “We need to lower the waist band and pull it in tighter. This is going to be your trademark.”

“My butt?” Kame kind of wished he hadn't asked as Takahiro and Kimura both laughed.

“Nothing quite that obvious. The trick is to make the way they fit the overriding impression, the way we do that is to take your... attributes and showcase them. Your butt is quite round in comparison to your frame, which means it will draw attention to the way I fit you. We are going to make your jeans hug you in all the right places. Lots of butt hugging styles. Lower waistlines. Chunky belts that will draw the jeans down a little right here, over the small of your back. That's how to hint at skin and what's underneath it.” Takahiro patted his butt. “Keep it classy, Kame-chan. A subtle rip here and there, sometimes unbuttoned, sometimes with decoration on the pockets. Trust me. With the right jeans and the right attitude, you can be the Best Jeanist. I have no doubt.”

“Definitely. You just need to work a bit more on the posing and walking. You have the right look and the right approach. You just need to refine the presentation.” Kimura smirked at him. “You should probably watch some old videos of me.”

Kame blushed again and Takahiro admonished Kimura to stop teasing him.

Kame stuttered. “Thank you. I really do appreciate the opportunity, but I.... I really don't think I can afford these.”

“That is true.” Takahiro settled back on his heels and looked up at Kame. “This pair alone probably makes more than you do in two years.”

“This is how it works.” Kimura turned him towards the wall mirror, holding him in place as he spoke. “I introduced you. I am in effect your sponsor for this. Takahiro and I take care of the cost at the beginning. You make an agreement that you will only be seen wearing Takahiro's product. Any time, for everything outside of magazine shoots. Over time, your stylists will incorporate more and more of Takahiro's styles into those magazine shoots as well and you never need to make an overt advertisement for them. If anyone asks directly, you say something like 'this great shop I know run by my friend Takahiro' or 'Kimura-kun gave me this pair'. Fans are smart, they work out the where and who and how. Over time, your image grows together, and over time you start to pay Takahiro's retail price for them. As your profile grows, so will your pay packet, and you can start buying labels as you want. Louis Vuitton bags, Prada shoes. Kawaguchi jeans. The intention is not to bankrupt you. That's how I started, and how in time you will help out the next group. I would never have made Eternal Jeanist without Takahiro's help.”

“And we would not be standing in this store if it hadn't been for a similar introduction made years ago,” Takahiro added. “I design high-end product. I need subtle endorsements, not adverts placed on vending machines. I helped Takuya build his image, and along the way it made my career, so don't think I'm being completely altruistic. You will bring money to my door, and you are a challenge. I have been a little bored since Takuya was inducted, and no longer competing. With you...I can make it happen again. New styles, new designs. New challenges.”

Kame looked between them. “Really?” They nodded. He gulped, then nodded his head decisively. “Then I will do my best. Thank you for the opportunity.”

Takahiro grinned. “Oh yes, you will be paying retail prices much sooner than you think, you could almost say it's in your genes.”

Kimura groaned. “No puns Takahiro. That's not your job. Just make the jeans.”


End file.
